


I Can't Leave You

by Multi_Stan_Problems



Series: NCity in the House [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT K pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems
Summary: Mark woke up uncomfortable and drenched in sweat. It felt like his clothes and skin were too tight, too constricting. He thrashed for a minute, tangled in the blankets of the bed, before he was able to push them away and yanked off his pajama pants.Oh.He was wet. Very, very, very wet.





	1. Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> Flagged underage because Mark is fifteen in this fic, which would make Johnny nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 16, 2020: I rewrote this fic because I was going back through and reading it and realized that there were some inconsistencies, and I didn't like how I wrote the sex. >_< Hope you enjoy this new version!

Mark woke up uncomfortable and drenched in sweat. It felt like his clothes and skin were too tight, too constricting. He thrashed for a minute, tangled in the blankets of the bed, before he was able to push them away and yanked off his pajama pants.

Oh.

He was wet. Very, very,  _ very _ wet. 

Mark’s mind raced. He counted back through the weeks and shook his head. He had thought he would be able to get back to Korea before his suppressants wore off, but something must have changed. It could have been anything; they were in America, which was chock full of an amalgamation of all different secondary designations working all kinds of jobs. He could have easily been around an alpha close to a rut that ended up triggering his heat. 

A sudden tremor of pain worked its way through Mark’s body, and he knew he didn’t have too much coherency time left. He rolled from the bed, silently standing slightly hunched over and began shuffling towards the bathroom. He hoped he’d be able to lock himself in there and keep himself drenched in freezing cold water so that he could ride out this heat. A sudden wave of pain hit him, and he doubled over and fell to his knees with a not so silent groan. 

The person in the other bed stirred.

Fear clutched Mark’s heart. He didn’t want the alpha to wake up, to find him like this. With one arm clamped around his middle, Mark began to crawl towards the bathroom. He needed to get inside and lock the door, hoping that and a cold shower would be enough to keep him safe. 

Another cramp hit him, and he curled in on himself. He couldn’t suppress the pained moan he let out, or the slick that had started to flow from him freely. He pressed his forehead to the carpet, trying to breathe through the pain.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him off of the floor.

“No, no, no,  _ no! _ ” he cried, tugging uselessly at the Alpha’s arms. 

“Mark-ssi, what are you doing?” asked Johnny quietly, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Mark tried to pull Johnny off of him. His body was already turning on him, pushing back into Johnny without Mark’s consent. 

“Let me go,  _ please _ ,” he cried, lunging for the bathroom. 

“Mark.” Johnny half carried, half dragged Mark back to his bed. Mark lay there, defeated, until another cramp hit and he curled into a ball in front of Johnny. 

Johnny frowned, leaning down. He felt Mark’s forehead before cautiously sniffing the air. 

“Christ, Mark, you’re in Heat.” He said in English, backing away from the bed while covering his mouth and nose. 

Mark nodded. He let out a gasp, hugging himself tighter.

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged, not sure what he was asking the Alpha to do.

“Mark, I...I can’t...I can’t leave you, but you can’t consent.” Johnny pressed harder against his mouth and nose.

“I just need you to hold me.” Mark reached out and tugged on Johnny’s sleep pants. “ _ Please _ , Alpha.”

“Don’t call me that,” snapped Johnny, smacking Mark’s hand away. He instantly regretted it; he was always kind to Mark, treated him like a younger brother. Tears spilled over Mark’s cheeks, and Mark turned away from Johnny, hugging himself tight again and burying his face in the pillow so Johnny wouldn’t see him cry. 

“Hey, wait, no, I’m sorry.” Johnny sat down on the bed and pulled Mark to him. Mark tried weakly to push Johnny away. Johnny brushed off his attempts and held Mark tightly in his lap. Slowly, Mark relaxed against him. 

“How do you want to do this?” asked Johnny quietly. He knew this wasn’t Mark’s first heat, and he briefly wondered what had triggered his heats. He shook his head. It wasn’t his business to know what caused Mark’s heats; Mark just needed him here now.

“Haechan and I cuddle naked during our heats, and sometimes we do other stuff.” Mark’s face flushed, and Johnny could smell his arousal. 

“I can do that, if you want.” Johnny’s hand slid gently down Mark’s back, causing Mark to shiver.

“Just hold me,” whispered Mark. Johnny maneuvered them so that he could lay down, holding Mark close to his chest. Mark nuzzled into Johnny’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

Johnny must have nodded off at some point, because he was roused from sleep by Mark’s lips on his neck. Eyes still closed, he felt Mark’s forehead.

“You’re burning up,” he murmured, sitting up slowly.

“Need you,” whined Mark, still trying to kiss Johnny’s neck. Johnny gently pushed him back against the bed. Mark went willingly, stretching out his body and tilting his head back to expose his neck, trying to make himself appealing to the Alpha. Johnny noticed the flush that was in his cheeks and spreading down into his t-shirt. He saw how dilated Mark’s pupils were, and the slight sheen of sweat that covered his skin. 

“Here.” Johnny pulled at Mark’s t-shirt. Mark sat up just enough for Johnny to pull it off of him, falling back against the bed while Johnny discarded his shirt over the side of the bed. He pulled off Mark’s sleep pants next, leaving Mark in his briefs. He tried to ignore the small bulge in the front and the wet spot in the back. He undressed himself, laying back down and pulling Mark back to him. Mark plastered himself on Johnny, taking advantage of all the newly exposed skin. Johnny’s eyes slid shut as Mark started to kiss and touch him. 

A hand slid down and touched him through his briefs. Johnny jerked away, grabbing the wrist.

“Don’t,” he choked. 

“I need you.” Mark’s voice was high-pitched and breathy. Johnny could feel the heat coming from his body.

“You can’t consent,” said Johnny, pushing Mark away as gently as possible. His body had already begun to betray him, rising with the instinct to take care of and satisfy the willing Omega in front of him. 

“I want it.” Mark tried to climb on top of Johnny, tried to pull him into a filthy kiss. Johnny held him off by rolling them over and pinning him to the bed. 

“Mark...you don’t know what you want,” insisted Johnny, even as he unintentionally ground down into Mark. 

Something flashed in Mark’s eyes.

“Why does everyone think that Omegas don’t know what they want or what’s going on with their bodies!” He pushed Johnny  _ hard _ , throwing the young Alpha off balance and finally succeeding in straddling him. “Yes, I’m in Heat. I am painfully aware of that.” A shudder went through him as Johnny’s clothed dick pressed against his clothed hole. “I need….” He grabbed Johnny’s face in both of his hands and pulled him into a kiss. “I don’t have any of my toys with me because I thought I had more time. I  _ need _ your help.” He kissed Johnny again. Johnny responded, sitting up and holding Mark close. Mark moved his hips, grinding against Johnny. 

“What do you want me to do?” asked Johnny when they finally pulled apart.

“I want you to fuck me until it doesn’t hurt,” gasped Mark, pressing down against Johnny’s crotch. “Until this fever goes away. I’m giving you permission to nail me through this mattress. I won’t regret anything; I promise.”

Johnny didn’t respond. He forcibly grabbed Mark and flipped them again so that Mark was now pinned under him. He lifted his hips just enough to wiggle out of his briefs and to pull Mark’s off of him. Mark moaned as his dick was freed. 

“Have you ever... _ been with _ someone before?” asked Johnny carefully as he touched between Mark’s legs. His legs fell open easily. 

“Like, had a dick inside of me?” Mark’s hands were on Johnny’s hips, trying to pull him closer. “I’ve only used toys during my Heat.” He gave up on trying to pull Johnny closer and settled for jerking off Johnny’s dick. 

“Nothing outrageous, right? I don’t want to be a disappointment.” Johnny pulled Mark’s hand away from his dick and pinned his arms above his head. 

“The only disappointment right now is the fact that you’re not in me already.” Mark thrusted his hips upwards, gasping as Johnny’s dick brushed against his hole. 

“I’m trying not to hurt you.” The tip of Johnny’s dick was resting just on the outside of him, promising so much more. 

“I  _ don’t care _ .” Mark moved his hips trying to get Johnny’s dick inside. Tears sprang to his eyes unexpectedly. “ _ Please, Alpha, hyung, it huuuuurts!”  _

Johnny didn’t put too much thought into his next actions. His dick was already lined up. With one swift movement forward, he sheathed himself inside of Mark. Mark was pinned beneath him, but nonetheless his back bowed and he let out a half moan, half shout.

“Sorry,” grunted Johnny. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own, and he was quickly moving in and out of Mark. Mark responded with a gurgle sound. Johnny released his wrists, pushing and holding himself up off of Mark. Mark latched on, one hand going to the base of Johnny’s neck and gripping the hair there, the other traveling down to Johnny’s ass, grabbing and holding as if to aide Johnny in his movement. The only sounds in the room were the wet smack of skin meeting skin, Johnny’s soft grunts, and Mark’s louder cries.

Johnny suddenly pulled out, flipped Mark onto his stomach, and re-entered, this time with renewed vigor. 

“I’m...close,” he managed to grunt out as he suddenly started jackhammering into Mark. 

“Ye...yes.” Mark’s hands clenched the bed sheets. He bit a pillow as he felt Johnny’s knot begin to grow. Johnny tried to pull out

“No!” Mark suddenly clenched around him, ass pushing backwards

“Mark...I need to…”

“No! Nonononononono.” The tears were flowing down his cheeks. He tried to push himself closer underneath Johnny, begging, “Please don’t pull out. Please don’t. Please cum in me. I’ll be good. I’ll be a good Omega. It’ll take, the first time. I’ll give you all the babies you want. All of them. They’ll be tall and Alphas, like you.”

“Mark.” Johnny dropped down so that he could kiss Mark as his knot popped inside. Mark moaned into his mouth, squeezing him tight and quivering. Johnny’s hips now moved more shallow as he dumped his cum inside. Still kissing, Johnny rolled them onto their sides. Mark pulled away fist, curling in on himself slightly, holding his stomach.

“You’ll be okay,” whispered Johnny into his back, sliding an arm around Mark’s middle and threading their fingers together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is visiting his parents in Chicago and Mark went with him. This is set right after they debuted.


	2. Blur

The days were hazy and blurred together. They ate and drank very little, and slept even less. Johnny helped Mark with his temperature by moving them from the bed to the shower. He fingered Mark in there to keep him placated; he also did it to help clean Mark out. Mark clung to his side, mouthing at his chest and shoulder, occasionally biting and leaving bright red marks with idents from his teeth. After the latest shower, Johnny bridal carried Mark back to the unused bed. He settled them in, pulling the blankets over top of both of them.

“I think your fever has finally gone down,” said Johnny as he felt Mark’s forehead. Mark slowly opened his eyes. His pupils were almost back to normal. 

“I’m so tired,” he said with a yawn. He burrowed closer to Johnny. “Tired and cold.”

“I’ll stay here and keep you warm.” Johnny wrapped his arms around Mark. 

“I feel...disconnected. Like I’m just floating.” Mark suddenly threw his arms around Johnny, hugging him close. “My body feels like half made jello.”

“That’s a vivid image.” Johnny’s eyelids were beginning to droop. “We should get some sleep,” he said, failing to suppress a yawn. “It’s been a long couple of days.” 

“Yeah.” Mark’s voice was softer and muffled into Johnny’s chest. “If I don’t remember when I wake up, thank you...for helping me.” 

“Of course.” Johnny kissed Mark’s cool forehead. He laid his head against the top of Mark’s head, nose buried in his hair to inhale his scent. He fell asleep like that, Alpha purring on the inside to the smell of a satisfied Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was very short, but it'll be worth it in the end :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! <3


	3. Morning After

Mark awoke disoriented and starving. He was clothed in a large long sleeve shirt that smelled strongly of Johnny. The Omega part of him that was still high on Heat hormones purred at the thought of Johnny, an Alpha, cleaning him, putting clothes on him, and fetching him food. Before he could get a grip on himself, Mark rolled over to wake Johnny only to find an empty bed. He sat up, looking around the room to see if he was in the bathroom or maybe sitting on the couch in the room watching TV. His tennis shoes that had been toed off by the dresser/TV stand were missing, as was his hoodie that had been hanging over the back of one of the chairs. Mark felt a pit form in his stomach. He slowly laid back down and pulled the blankets up around him as he began to shiver. The window had been cracked open; a cool morning breeze ruffled the curtains. He pulled the blankets tighter around him, missing the heat of Johnny. As he hugged the blankets tight, tears suddenly formed and Mark started crying. He turned and pressed his face into the pillow that smelled of Johnny. 

The door to the room opened and Johnny’s scent flooded in. Arms circled around Mark, pulling him against a warm chest. 

“What happened?” asked Johnny, shushing Mark as he rocked him back and forth.

“You...you were gone! You hate me!” sobbed Mark. His hands fisted in Johnny’s hoodie. “I wasn’t good enough.”

“You’re always good enough,” said Johnny quietly. He smoothed back Mark’s hair and wiped his cheeks. “I just left to get food and drinks. We’ve been stuck in here for days, and I...I wasn’t prepared.” He kissed Mark’s forehead and sat him up straighter. He used the cuff of his hoodie to clean the rest of the tears off Mark’s face. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I wasn’t a good Alpha. I didn’t have anything ready for you. I should have been more prepared.” 

“You were perfect.” Mark reached up to nuzzle into Johnny’s neck. His Omega side wanted to comfort Johnny and let the Alpha know how pleased he was. 

“Here,” Johnny shifted Mark off of his lap and reached for the sack he had dropped by the bed. “I bought poptarts and some soup. Gatorade, water, juice, and crackers to go with the soup. Also,” he pulled out a small purple and white box. He laid it in Mark’s lap silently. Mark stared at the box for a few seconds before tentatively touching it. 

“What’s this for?” he asked carefully. 

“It’s for the morning after. Or, I guess, mornings after.” Johnny stood up and went to the small table by the window. He began unpacking the sacks of food that he had gotten at the Walgreens near the hotel. 

“But...people will know now. They’ll know that I...that we…” Mark’s face paled and his hands began to shake. “I could be kicked out of the company for this!”

“No one will know,” assured Johnny, his back still to Mark. “I used my mother’s name at the pharmacy and wore a mask. No one knew who I was. Besides, it was five a.m. when I went. If someone saw me, they’ll more than likely forget from being up that late or up that early.”

“Why?”

Johnny stopped re-arranging the food. He turned slowly to face Mark. 

“I didn’t want you stuck with a harder decision,” he said quietly, eyes downcast to the floor. “I’m...the Alpha in me is fine with this. We can’t have a baby right now. Maybe...one day....when we can...have a home. When we’re free of the company and can live how we choose.”

“I know it’s what I should do…” Mark picked at the box, turning it over in his hands. “But...some part of me...doesn’t want to.” 

“Me too.” Johnny walked back over to the bed and sat down beside Mark. “But it’s our only option right now, and if anything did take, this will be...cleaner. Easier.”

“I’m making the choice to kill our child.” Mark suddenly leapt from the bed and stood awkwardly, hugging himself.

“Better you do it than the company,” said Johnny, standing as well. “You  _ know _ what they will do. What they can do. You’re not 18 yet; they can make you get an abortion. The doctors  _ will _ back them up. Or they’ll work you so hard that you’ll miscarry. And they can always arrange accidents to happen.” He tried to pull Mark to him, but Mark pushed him away. 

“I know. It’s not an easy decision though. I don’t think you’ll understand.” Mark hugged himself tighter, the box gripped in one hand. 

“Help me understand.” Johnny sat down on the edge of the bed.

“ _ If _ something is there, I’ll be…killing it. I’ll have to live with that knowledge.” Mark uncrossed his arms and looked at the box in his hand. He tapped it a few times before tucking back under his arm. “I  _ know _ at most there are just a few cells there, that nothing has really formed yet. But still…” 

“I’ll support you. If that’s what you want.” Johnny stood up from the bed again and pulled Mark to him. He wrapped his arms around him, tucking his head into his neck. “We all will.” 

Mark shook his head. “I can’t keep it. If there is an it.” He pulled away from Johnny to look down at the box in his hand. “I’ll....take this. And we’ll see.” He walked over to the table where Johnny had laid out his shopping. He grabbed one of the gatorades and headed for the bathroom. He hesitated before closing the door.

“I...need a moment. Alone. Okay?” He looked over his shoulder at Johnny, who was still standing by the end of the bed. 

“Okay. I’ll..warm up some soup?” 

“Chicken noodle?”

“Whatever you want.” Johnny got up again to fetch the can of soup. Mark shut the bathroom door quietly. 

Minutes passed and Johnny started getting restless. Mark had been in the bathroom without making a peep since he went in. He stopped himself from knocking on the door, wanting to give Mark the space he had asked for. He sat tensely on the edge of the bed, mindless scrolling through channels to see what was on. 

The bathroom door opened slowly. Johnny rose from the bed, remote still in hand. There were fresh tears on Mark’s cheeks, and he swiped at his nose with his shirt sleeve. 

“I swallowed it,” he said. “The pill. The box is on the counter.”

“I’ll get rid of it,” said Johnny. He tossed the remote onto the bed behind him. “Do you need me?”

“I want something to eat.” Mark reached out his arms towards Johnny, who immediately stepped closer and enveloped him in a hug. “And then more sleep? With spooning?”

“I think I can manage that,” said Johnny, giving Mark one last squeeze before heading to the microwave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing sex scenes, okay? But I'm trying to write smut more so I'll get better. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and kudos bellow!


End file.
